There are a large number of different communications spaces, e.g. telephone networks, thousands of intranets, heating systems, a car, an intelligent house, millions of private computers, a model railroad, a computer game, a net game, billions of television receivers, audio and video players, media servers and mobile devices, a virtual reality, the office suites on personal computers, a robot, the control room of a plant, a user browsing a Web page, a cruise liner, a further telephone network, an airport, a satellite, a supermarket and so on. Common to all of them is, that specific information are exchanged and that within each communication space the information transfer methods are optimized according certain, in the main communication space specific criteria. Due to the fact that those optimization criteria differ obviously as the case arises, each communication space is good at internal information transfer, but ill-suited when one thinks of external communication options.
Furthermore, it is well known that there are examples where two communication spaces can communicate among themselves (apart from Internet connections or similar), but those communications are well-regulated by using well-defined interfaces with well-defined, barely extendable protocols. So e.g. a network of a mobile telephone operator is connected with networks of other operators in this vein. But these interfaces are laid out for very specific purposes in almost all cases. There is currently no universal and flexible method in order permit two (or more) arbitrary communication spaces to bring (supplementary) inter-workings about.